cw_legaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Milton Greasley
Milton "MG" Greasley is a main character and made his debut in the first episode of . He is a vampire and Alaric Saltzman's student aid. He's in love with Lizzie Saltzman, and he seeks Penelope Park for advice. Throughout Legacies Series In This is the Part Where You Run, MG is first introduced by Alaric Saltzman as the student aid. MG then compels Landon Kirby to forget about what he had learned, only to find out that Landon couldn't be compelled. Hope then yells at Landon saying he probably did it wrong, but he responds with its the "easiest trick" in the book. Later, MG is seen with Josie as they talk, and he brings up Penelope Park. Josie tells him she's not to be spoken of. Later, MG is a party talking to other students, and he gets caught up with Penelope. They kiss, and Penelope tells MG to feed on him, but he tells her no, as it is against the rules. Penelope persuades him, and just before he could feed, Josie catches him, and he runs after her to explain. As they talk, he tries to make her better, and tells her that Penelope is just a "very open" person. In Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn, Personality MG is a kid who spent his whole life putting on a show. He had to be smart, mannered, and put together all the time in order to not embarrass his parents, especially his father who was always in the public eye. This meant suppressing his natural personality in order to be the perfect son -someone as charming and charismatic as his father. Of course, practice makes perfect and MG has had lots of it. He's crafted the persona of the perfect guy so much that peers and potential lovers alike are drawn to him... but never the one he wants: in this case, Lizzie Saltzman. MG feels like a failure because is worth has always been tied to others' approval. Unfortunately from his experience, approval/acceptance is the only way to achieve happiness. MG learned to fit into the personality/behavioral mold intended for him. Internalized deep shame. Says things like "I'm such a failure." "Somethings's wrong with me." Doesn't feel consistently loved because he's learned that love is something people need to earn and be worthy of. Seeks out partners who are emotionally unavailable and withholding like his parents. It was possible for MG to suppress ADHD as a human, but as a supernatural it's heightened to a point of compulsiveness. His efforts to bottle it up may cause him to explode in maniac-like episodes. Always seeking approval from others. Blames himself for his parents/others leaving him. MG thinks he wants to be the "perfect boy", someone worthy of a girl like Lizzie Saltzman. But he needs realize he's worthy of love just the way he is. He should figure out who he is and what he wants without outside influence. If he doesn't, his compulsiveness will lead him down a dark path. Especially if he can't learn to control it.M.G.'s Psychological Evaluation Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities MG possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses MG has the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Appearances Legacies Season One * This is the Part Where You Run * Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn * We're Being Punked, Pedro * Hope is Not the Goal * Malivore * Mombie Dearest * Death Keeps Knocking On My Door * What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams? * We're Gonna Need A Spotlight * There's a Mummy on Main Street (Indirectly mentioned) Name * Milton comes from English origin and means "from the mill farm". It is a given name and surname.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/milton * The surname Greasley means "wood" or "clearing."https://www.houseofnames.com/greasley-family-crest Gallery References }} See also }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Main Characters Category:Legacies